russian drama
by kitty talagirl
Summary: hi, its about the bladebreakers that gets to a new tournament but when they get in russian weird things happend plz r
1. dead place?

Hi its my second fic so dont be hard on me plz O ok hehe that's that

kai: yes, she cries fast

me: -.- shut up kai

kai: smirks why

me: -.- but yea, I don't own beyblade only my oc's

kai: enjoy the store

its a new tournament and the Bladebreakers are on there way to russai and when  
they arrived there it was really quiet , there was nobody. No animals, no humans nothing…

.w.w.what happened in this place? Asked tyson while looking scared.

nobody answered and where just looking around.Kai was walking further for tryingto find someone but he only sees empty streets.not far from them was walking boris and he was hurting someone.

( at boris and the person)   
"LEAVE us alone you bastard!"yelled a boy whit red hair.

maybe continued 

hi plz tell what ya thing and plz review , if these story must continue


	2. new team?

Kim: hi hi just read and I don't own beyblade only my oc

"o why would I listen" Asked Boris.

"Because I want it!"  
"tss tss your to soft"

Tala just growled at boris.  
"GO"  
Boris smirked. No"

The Bladebreakers walked to the street and jaw dropped when  
they saw Boris.

"B.b...b…boris" said kai scared.

Boris just smirked and leaved them alone after hitting tala in the stomach.  
Tala falled on he's knees and ray helped him up.

"thanks ray" said tala.  
Ray smiled "you're a friend from us "

tala smiled weak some

hour's later

tala stayed whit the Bladebreakers in the hotel room.  
Tala explained the whole story from biovolt.  
The whole room stayed quiet for some mins, till max spoke.

"soooo…..that's why everyone stays inside, because the new team  
kill people?"

"Yea" replied tala. "They like to kill only 1 girl , she don't  
like to kill but when she battle she kill people, but she didn't want it.

" who's that girl, do you know her name" asked tyson.

" Yea …."


	3. musica hiwatari

Chapter 3

last time

* * *

" whose that girl do you know her name?" asked tyson  
"yea"

end

* * *

chapter 3

"then say the name" asked a hyper tyson.  
" I don't know……..i think kai will kill me…"said tala.

Kai didn't say anything he just leaned against the wall and hes eyes where closed.

"naaah he wont -".said ray  
"okay her name is musica Hiwatari" that's al what tala said.

Everyone froze and stayed quiet till max broke the silent.

"soooo…..she's kai's sister?"

" yea she is…."

end of chapter

soz for the short chapter I will put a longer one next time me maked this in class  
well bye

* * *

see ya - 


	4. the little battle

Chapter 4

last time in Chapter 3  
sooo she's related to kai?" asked max.  
"yea she is….

end

chapter 4

its now 2 days later.  
The Bladebreakers staying at tala's manshion. Tala was walking whit the Bladebreakers  
in the snow and the empty streets. But he heard noises not far from them.  
they walked to there and 2 girls where blading each other.on girl had red hair whit abit black. Her eyes are  
like kai, her clothes are from biovolt.

done  
soz its shorter but my teacher said why im I writing a lot and  
said love letters? -.- but yea bye

later peeps


	5. togheter?

Chapter 5

last time

its now 2 days later.  
The Bladebreakers staying at tala's manshion. Tala was walking whit the Bladebreakers  
in the snow and the empty streets. But he heard noises not far from them.  
They walked to there and 2 girls where blading each other. on girl had red hair whit abit black. Her eyes are  
like kai, her clothes are from biovolt.

End

musica won the battle against the girl and she turns around and sees the Bladebreakers  
and tala.  
tala walked up to her and starts talking Russian whit her.  
the Bladebreakers tried to understand them but whit no luck.kai disappeared long time  
ago.

" tala can u plz talk normal so we can follow the conversation" asked max.

"oh yea sorry well this is musica"

they all said hi.

"So you're the famous Bladebreakers" said musica. "Nice to meet you guys"

some hour's later they where back in the hotel. Musica was sitting on tala's lap  
talked about Boris plans whit Russia and the bit-beast. They all listened and where  
abit shocked when they heard it.

"wow he's getting meaner by the day" ray said.

" yes….he is he even try to get some bladers to hes side "

"why?"

"Because how more bladers join him how faster he gets the bit-beasts"

"hmm…hope the guys don't go to hes side" said tyson.

Max blinked and looks around. "Guys where's kai?"

Everyone looked around and blinked. "No idea"

somewhere in Russia

kai was walking, he looked around at people that where sick or hurt. He started to shiver.  
Then he saw a young boy from 4 alone in the cold. He picked it up taked to the Hiwatari manshion.

at the guys

"maybe he's at hes manshion" suggested tala.

They all go to the Hiwatari manshion. When they got there tala ringed on the door  
a butler opens the door "good day young tala you search master kai?"

Tala nodded.

"come in"

they all gets in.

"Young master kai is at he's room"

tala gets to the room and the others followed. Tyson open the door  
and hes eyes widened.

end

hehe, hope ya like it -  
and I hope its long enough hehe -

see ya


	6. kai getting soft?

Chapter 6

last time

tala gets to the room and the others followed  
tyson open the door and hes eyes widen.

end

kai lied in hes bed asleep and hold the boy from 4 close to him for warming  
him up. The boy sleeped peacefully in kai's arms.

"cute!" said ray happily.

max and tyson watched hes team mate and sweatdropped. Tala just smirked.  
musica gets in and tucks them better in and give kai kiss on hes fourhead.

"you like him?" asked max

"……..I'm hes sister -.-"

" hehe forgot -"

everyone leaved kai and the boy. Only ray stayed whit kai and the boy. Ray starring at kai.  
he felt hes heart beat abit faster then he saw kai waking up. Kai looked around then stops  
when he sees ray who's still staring at him.

" what ya starring at ?"

ray starts blushing like hell. " i….uhm…" he looked fast away.

kai smirks and gets to him and he only wears a pant. He stands in front of ray.  
ray looked up at kai still blushing. Kai push ray up , hold hes chin and looks in hes eyes and kiss  
hes lips. Ray shocked and smiles and kiss back, he deepend the kiss.  
kai put hes arms around ray waist, ray put arms around kai's neck.  
" I love you my kitty"

" I love you to"

end  
hehe - i tried to make longer chapter

but plz review

who should bryan be pairing whit:

- Ian

- Spencer  
-Garland  
- or max ?

plz tell it in your r&r


	7. rei

Chapter 7

last time

kai smirks and gets to him and he only wears a pant. He stands in front of ray.  
Ray looked up at kai still blushing. Kai push ray up, hold hes chin and looks in hes eyes and kiss  
hes lips. Ray shocked and smiles and kiss back, he deepened the kiss.  
Kai put hes arms around ray waist, ray put arms around kai's neck.  
" I love you my kitty"

"I love you to"

End

after ray and kai kissed each other. Waked the little boy up. He rubbed he's eyes whit back of  
hes hand and yawns. Kai picked the boy up and dress the boy up.

"cute " Giggled ray.

Kai have a small blush.

" you going to raise it up?"

" no….I'm going to search new parents for him"

"you want it?"

Kai didn't reply and looks down. "I want to hold it but I don't know anything about kids"

ray wrapped he's arms around hes waist "I will help you raise it up"

" thanks ray "he smiled.

at the evening

Bladebreakers and tala ware in the dinning room. Ofcourse tyson eat like a pig again -.-.  
Kai glared at tyson and the other sweatdropped. The little boy was sitting between kai and ray  
, he smiled and he eats but ray helps him. Ray giggled and whipped the little kid hes mouth because  
it was filthy. The little boy smiled.

"what's your name?" asked ray.

" I…have no…name "

" I will call you Rei -"

" it looks like your name -"" said kai.

" hehe yea -"  
kai smiled softly

end

who should fall in love whit lee?  
- micheal  
-Miriam

plz r&r


End file.
